


最高奖赏

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 完成三强杯的任务后，小巴蒂·克劳奇第一时间回到了伏地魔身边。伏地魔很快为他派下了新任务：回到二十年代，带回魔法动物学家纽特·斯卡曼德和他的箱子。





	最高奖赏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlqss123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlqss123/gifts).



> 出发点是怨念提和雀斑没有好好合作过。写太烂了就匿了，但是和朋友聊脑洞的过程蛮开心的！  
> 一些不太要紧的设定见文末。

明明还没出八月，小汉格顿的夜晚却透着一股子寒意。白天刚下过一场大雨，傍晚在小酒馆里扯闲篇的村民也少了大半，所有人都早早回去睡了，整个镇子上只有零星的路灯发着微弱的光。因此，也就根本没有人注意到山坡上伴随着“啪”的一声出现的两个人影。更确切地说，是一个行动自如的人，手里握着一根末端发光的细棒，带着一个全身被白色的绳索缚紧的人——他古里古怪地悬在离地两尺高的地方，跟在前者的身后漂浮，两只手腕被束在背后，手里被迫提着一只有点破损的皮箱子，箱子也被和他绑在了一起。

走在前面的人似乎并没有太在意这些，只是自顾自地顺着小道爬上山坡，朝一座黑洞洞的、古旧的大宅子走去。他梳着整齐的背头，穿一件长长的黑皮风衣，步履如飞，靴子被湿漉漉的草地沾上了水，但一星泥点也没有。不多久他就走到了宅子的大门前，停住脚步（他身后漂浮的人也立刻悬停在空中），高举左臂。随着他的动作，大门两侧的门灯突然亮了起来。

“小巴蒂·克劳奇，”他说，声音因无比的骄傲而微微发抖，“任务完成，带纽特·斯卡曼德来见黑魔王。”

锈迹斑斑的铸铁大门悄无声息地向两边打开了。他快步穿过门口的花园，和他带来的贵客一前一后进了宅子。楼梯间和走廊都点着昏暗的灯，整栋宅子只有一个房间亮着光，那是二楼尽头的会客室。小巴蒂·克劳奇已经不是第一次来了，他知道里面烧的壁炉也不能驱散宅子的阴寒，但此刻他心情实在是欢欣鼓舞，好像有人在他的胸膛里点着了一个火堆，他四肢发热，原本苍白的脸颊微微泛红，额头甚至冒着汗。

“看啊，”他推门走进会客室时一个声音饶有兴趣地说，“我最忠诚的、最能干的仆人回来了。”

伏地魔坐在炉火边的一张大靠背椅上，宠物蛇纳吉尼盘绕着椅子的扶手，他正漫不经心地抚摸着蛇的脑袋，锐利的目光却盯着小克劳奇。旁边有不少人围成一个圈站着，全都默不作声，小克劳奇根本不理他们，能再次听见黑魔王平静的声音已经让他激动到不能自已。他跪在伏地魔脚边，虔诚地吻他的袍角。

“主人，完成您的指令是我最大的心愿，我永远不会让您失望，”小克劳奇仰起脸看着伏地魔，说话的声音轻轻的，但调子很高，“您给我的转换器运转得十分完美……我成功回到了一九二七年，用四个月时间跟踪纽特·斯卡曼德，最后假扮成他的哥哥，制服了他，将他和他的箱子带来见您。”

他把脖子上用细细的链子拴好的一只金色沙漏摘了下来，用双手恭恭敬敬地交给伏地魔。伏地魔不大在意地一挥魔杖，沙漏消失在了空中。

“非常出色，”伏地魔慷慨大方地称赞他，“完成了黑魔王派下的最重要的任务……再一次。你的确是我最得用的食死徒。”

小克劳奇咧开嘴笑了，面庞因狂喜而略显扭曲。周围几个胆子大的食死徒向他投去了嫉恨的目光，但更多人只是面无表情地看着他们。伏地魔示意小克劳奇直起身来，站到自己的右手边，然后才慢慢悠悠地，第一次将眼神移到了纽特·斯卡曼德身上。

“欢迎，斯卡曼德先生，我们本世纪最出类拔萃的魔法动物学家。”他边说边轻轻一挥魔杖，让纽特跪在地板上，解开了堵住纽特嘴巴的绳子，又松开了他的皮箱，让箱子向前飘过来，“我是伏地魔王。”

纽特并不开口回答，只是侧着脑袋，垂着眼睛，一个劲儿地死死盯着壁炉火焰。食死徒们一片沉默。伏地魔却并不怎么意外，反而露出了一个古怪的微笑，仿佛想到了什么好玩的事情。

“天很晚了，我们的客人远道而来，应该也需要休息了。西弗勒斯给我配的药呢？”

有人端上来一只高脚杯，走到纽特身边，捏住他的下巴给他灌药。纽特想要反抗，却因为魔法绳索的束缚，只能极不舒服地扭了扭，药水从他嘴角渗出来，流到了他的下巴上，他皱巴巴的衬衫和马甲翻领都被弄脏了。魔药灌完以后，那名食死徒马上退回了原位。

“为了让我们的客人在这个年代的生活更舒适方便，我们特地调配了药水。斯卡曼德先生很快就会发现，他的魔力有些枯竭，但在这期间我们的小克劳奇会好好照顾他的，”伏地魔满意地说道，“毕竟也是当过斯卡曼德先生的哥哥的人。”

食死徒们吃吃地笑了起来。小克劳奇没有笑，只是盯了一眼纽特·斯卡曼德，又把目光转回了伏地魔身上。伏地魔正在扫视众人，最后也看向了右手边的他，突然间想起了什么似的，问道：“你从阿兹卡班出来这些年，没怎么出过家门吧？”

“没有，主人，在您来找我之前，只有魁地奇世界杯一次。”

“那你很久没有尝过女孩的滋味了吧？还有男孩？”

“没有，主人。”

“很好，”伏地魔说，“黑魔王从不亏待为他卖命的人。带斯卡曼德先生回家吧，他是你今晚的奖赏。好好享受。明天下午再来见我，你将得到超过所有人的荣耀……比两个月前三强争霸赛后我赐给你的奖励更多，更好。”

小克劳奇激动地颤抖起来，脸又一次泛起了红晕。他向伏地魔深深地鞠躬行礼。

*

“所以说，食死徒，”纽特说，“是伏地魔追随者的称呼吗？就像格林德沃的巫粹党？”

“不许直呼黑魔王的名讳，”小巴蒂·克劳奇恶狠狠地说。

他们刚刚幻影显形回到了克劳奇家的房子。老巴蒂的遗物被儿子扔了七七八八，家养小精灵闪闪也早就被解雇了，房子里现在东西不多，却显得乱七八糟，四处堆满垃圾和剪报。小克劳奇把自己的皮大衣挂到衣帽间，又出来脱纽特的大衣，纽特已经被黑魔王解开了束缚，连忙自己脱下大衣，然后很不情愿地交给了他。小克劳奇刚刚在里德尔府十分亢奋，现在离开了伏地魔身边，缺少了调动激情的因素，突然显得一脸疲态。纽特注意到了他汗涔涔的额头和发黑的眼圈。小克劳奇去了厨房，纽特立刻试着对散落在地的旧报纸施展无杖漂浮咒。报纸无力地卷起了一个角。他正要把报纸捡起来看看日期，小克劳奇回到了客厅。

“我需要我的箱子，”纽特对他说。

“不可能办到，”小克劳奇恹恹地回答，“明天下午你会再见到它的。”

“你知道箱子里面有神奇动物，”纽特连忙说，“它们等不到明天下午，我要给它们喂食——”

“我们有人会照顾它们的，”小克劳奇不耐烦地挥了挥手，往沙发上一靠，“我抄了你的时间表。我们在学校都上过保护神奇生物课。”

想到小克劳奇溜进过自己抚养神奇动物的地下室，纽特皱了皱眉头，但注意力被他后半句话吸引了。

“保护神奇生物课？”纽特说，“这真是……太好了。真高兴他们愿意把这门科目纳入学校教育。神奇动物应该被更多人认识。”

从回来以后，小克劳奇这才第一次对上他的眼睛。

“我们用的课本就是你的书，”他说。

纽特不知道怎么回答，轻轻地“啊”了一声。一只长长的酒瓶和两只酒杯飘进了客厅，自动给他们倒满了。小克劳奇接过杯子，不等纽特产生怀疑，就直接喝了一大口。纽特不知所措地左右看了看，坐到了旁边一张扶手椅上，才拿过酒杯。

“这……真是好酒，”纽特喝了一口蜜色的酒酿，有些惊讶地说。

“是最好的蜂蜜酒，”小克劳奇嘟囔着回答，但接下来说的话透着一股子得意，“黑魔王的赏赐。他只会赏给我最好的。”

“你们的这个黑魔王……”纽特小心地说，看小克劳奇没什么反应，才继续下去，“是和格林德沃类似的人吗？”

“他比格林德沃更强，”小克劳奇说。提到他的主人，他的精神突然又好了起来，“格林德沃失败了，黑魔王不会失败。我会确保没人能对他造成障碍。”

纽特嘀咕了一句话，好像是说“那就是了”。小克劳奇剜了他一眼，但没说什么。

“只是我不明白，”纽特说，“既然你们都有学习神奇动物，那当代肯定有几位这个领域的专家，一个来自过去的魔法动物学家对你们能有什么用呢？为什么偏偏要把我带到……现在是哪一年？”

“九五年，”小克劳奇说。他停了停，像在思考要不要告诉纽特接下来的话，最后慢吞吞地说，“你有一件……武器。一个能帮助我们、帮助黑魔王赢得战争的东西。”说完他阴森森地笑了。

纽特还想再详细问问，但刚刚张开嘴，他突然想明白了小克劳奇说的是什么。

“哦，”纽特说。他突然泄了气似的，不再说话了，直到他们两个都默默喝完了酒，酒瓶飘过来给他们续杯，他才又说道，“你们没有机会成功的。”

“为什么？”小克劳奇厉声问。

“你们想要的那件武器……格林德沃也想要，而且他得到了，”纽特说，抬起眼睛看着小克劳奇，几乎有些畏缩躲闪似的。但小克劳奇跟踪了他那么久，明白他平常的姿势就是这样，他根本没在害怕，大概因为他对黑魔王的愤怒一无所知。“格林德沃得到了……但显然，他还是失败了。知道这个倒让我松了口气呢。”

“我说过了，黑魔王比格林德沃更强。强得多。格林德沃的策略肯定有些问题，”小克劳奇语带讥讽，“但黑魔王的计划……从头到尾只失败过一次而已。只要那些低能儿别把他布置的任务搞砸，几年内我们就能掌控英国魔法界。”

勃勃的野心被放到面前，纽特没有说话，只是静静地望着小克劳奇，眼神带着点同情。

“不许用那种眼神看我！”克劳奇高声说，突然把酒杯丢到一边，从沙发上跳了起来，酒杯俯冲了好长一段距离才把洒出的几滴酒接住了。“纽特·斯卡曼德，你以为我疯了，你根本不知道事情是怎么样！等我们的胜利写进了魔法史，你们这些人才会意识到自己的错误！现在，”他挥了一下魔杖，酒瓶和酒杯都消失了，又挥了一下魔杖，纽特的双手今晚第二次被绳索反绞在身后，一条叠得又宽又厚的黑色丝绸蒙住了纽特的眼睛，在他脑后自动打了结，“你不用再拖延时间了，我要尝尝黑魔王给我的奖赏……其实，这也是一项任务呢。”

听着他的声音，纽特就能想象出小克劳奇脸上神经质的笑容，但他现在一点儿也看不见，只能模模糊糊地看到光线明暗。小克劳奇押着他的背，推着他朝门厅的楼梯走去。纽特在他手掌下微微颤抖。

*

小克劳奇在他三十三年的人生中，并没太追求过性爱的乐趣。

最初，他快从霍格沃茨毕业时谈过一个女友，也是魔法部高级官员家的孩子，他们没上床就分手了，因为她不能赞同他的立场。后来那家人被食死徒袭击，黑魔王知道他们两个的事，把那个女孩赏给了他。为了活命，女孩在床上对他百般殷勤，特别卖力，但几次之后他就觉得没趣了。黑魔王倒台之前，又曾陆陆续续赏给他好几个人，有男有女，他照单全收，例行公事似的和他们上了床，他把这视为对阶下囚的一种惩罚。但除此之外，他一个床伴也没找过。瞒着父母为伏地魔做事已经足够用光他宝贵的时间精力。

过去十余年里，他先是在阿兹卡班服刑，后来又被软禁在家，直到重新成为伏地魔的臂膀，期间唯一令他魂牵梦萦的只有寻回伏地魔、为他誓死效忠一件事。上一次和人上床已经是太久以前了，他完全想不起那人的脸。

他倒是想得起纽特的脸。他了解纽特的衣着谈吐，生活习惯，神态动作，这都是为绑架纽特所做的必要准备，也因为他在二十年代的旅行里确实没什么别的好做。纽特的眼睛被蒙着，但他能想象得到那双蓝眼珠里闪着怎样恼怒又恐惧的光。他把纽特推进自己的卧室，丢到四柱床上，按住他的背，挥魔杖把他的黄色马甲和洗旧的衬衫一下子变没了。

“真是，”纽特没好气地说，身上突然一轻的感觉让他不禁扭动了几下，“非得要这样吗？”

“你没得选，”小克劳奇轻声说。他把魔杖在床头柜放好，脱掉靴子爬上床，扣住纽特光裸的肩膀，伏下身来回舔弄了几下纽特的耳垂。纽特战栗了起来。

小克劳奇又草草吻了吻他的肩胛，就把他扳到了正面，让纽特捆着的手腕小心垫在他腰下。和大多数巫师不一样，纽特经年累月在户外活动，有着薄薄的、修长的肌肉。他的体格是小克劳奇睡过的男人里最漂亮的。小克劳奇边解下自己的马甲，边垂头吻上他的锁骨。纽特在努力调整呼吸，但小克劳奇听出来了。

“很有效，对不对？”他不怀好意地说。

“火灰蛇蛋的蛋清，加在酒里，”纽特有些窒息地说，“这是——”

“你本人的研究结果，”小克劳奇说，“催情效果。很有用呢。”

纽特这才知道小克劳奇之前在厨房里倒腾了什么。他怀疑小克劳奇直接把蛋清加进了酒瓶，他们两个都喝下了，因为这才短短几分钟，小克劳奇的下身就硬硬地抵住了他的腿。——或者就是小克劳奇是性狂热者。看他那副精神萎靡但又会突然兴奋的模样，也不是没有可能。纽特感觉自己小腹在发热，这可不太妙。

小克劳奇从他锁骨往下挪去，又热又湿的舌头卷住了纽特一边的乳头。突如其来的刺激让纽特打了个哆嗦。他什么也看不见，但只凭感觉也知道自己的乳头已经硬了，挺立在空气中。让他更恼火的是，他另一侧的乳头突然发起痒来，渴望着关注。小克劳奇舔舐的动作没有停，只是悄悄抬起一只手，捏住了那只充血的肉粒。纽特倒抽了一口气，腰往上一抬，阴茎蹭过了小克劳奇的大腿。小克劳奇嗤笑了一声。

“这不是乖乖的吗？”他说。

小克劳奇又转回去吻他的耳朵，下颌线，轻轻咬他的脖子，再一路吻到纽特的腹肌。等小克劳奇开始解纽特的裤子时，纽特已经在喘着粗气，红晕从他的双颊一直蔓延到耳尖和胸口。小克劳奇故意用掌根压上他的双球，纽特忍不住轻轻叫了一声，然后脸更红了。

克劳奇把纽特的阴茎从布料的禁锢中释放出来，将他的裤子褪到膝盖，看到那玩意儿在空中颤巍巍地抽动了几下，觉得自己也又硬了几分，决定马上开始主菜。他迅速脱了自己的长裤，把纽特的身子又翻了个面，让他双膝分开跪好，侧脸贴着枕头，腰弯下去，屁股抬起来。纽特双手被绑，再加上头脑被欲念熏得有点糊涂，就任他摆布，只是自己无意识地调整着最舒服的姿势。小克劳奇扒开他的臀缝，就直接一手握住自己的阴茎，朝那个紧闭的穴口抵了上去。

“哎哟，”纽特叫出了声，“你——你不能直接——”

小克劳奇没理他，只继续扒着他的臀肉，想要将自己的阴茎插进纽特的身体。他用了点蛮力，慢慢地推进了一小半龟头，却觉得越来越阻滞，纽特痛苦的叫声也没有停止过，还带了点哭腔。小克劳奇皱紧眉头，又轻轻退了出来。纽特无力地倒在床上，肩膀沉着，大口喘着气，勃起甚至有些消退了。

“为什么会这样？”小克劳奇阴沉沉地问。

纽特真想给他念个恶咒。“你以前……不是做过吗？”他边喘气边问。

“那些人都是敞开的，放松的，他们湿得能往外流水，”小克劳奇不满地说，“哪像你这么……哦。”

克劳奇反应过来了。别人在爬上他的床前都准备过自己。

“和男人做这个是要润滑的，你这傻瓜，”纽特低声说，不过并不是真的在斥责他。小克劳奇决定饶他这一次。

“那要怎么做？”小克劳奇问，“我什么也没有。”

“有一个很好用的咒语，”纽特说，“不过，我请求你，先帮我念一下愈合咒……刚才好像有撕裂伤。不处理的话那个咒语没法用。”

小克劳奇只好耐着性子，小心扒开纽特的后穴，用魔杖尖对准了位置念了愈合咒。然后他又遵从纽特的指示，费了些力气让他穴口的肌肉放松，用两根手指撑开，朝里面念了咒。立刻，他感到指尖沾上了湿滑粘腻的液体。

“如果，”纽特又小心翼翼地说，“如果你能再用手指拓展一下里面的肌肉……”

“让你更好受一些，是吗？”小克劳奇嘶声咆哮，刚刚的一系列动作已经将他的耐心磨光了。“这是在给你惩罚，不是让你快活的。”

他一把掐住纽特的腰，扯着他的肩膀把他拽了起来，让他背对自己，上身前倾地跪着，把他紧实漂亮的屁股展示出来。小克劳奇没有放开扶着纽特肩膀和腰侧的手，把他的姿势牢牢固定好了，自己凑了上来，将自己的阴茎向前上方顶进了纽特经过润滑的小穴。

火热的、滑腻的肠肉顿时甜蜜地包裹住了他。纽特呻吟了一声，想要往前跌去，不过被他拉住了。他畅快地将阴茎一点点埋入纽特，全程都感觉很紧。纽特为了不让自己受伤，也在尽量地放松身体，咬着牙试图接纳他。小克劳奇全根没入后，大声地叹了口气，手臂往前探了探，圈好纽特的腰。

“你知道吗，”他的语气又把那神经质的笑投影到了纽特脑中，“其实我对这个一直兴趣不大……但我也许要考虑，和你多来几次。”

不等纽特说什么，小克劳奇就摆动臀部抽插了起来。一开始幅度不大，但不久他就更加用力，更加深入。纽特因为上身没有任何支撑，为了不要倒下，只能腰向前弯，臀向后送，反而给了小克劳奇一个方便冲刺的角度。他的动作又猛又急，纽特想让他慢点，但吐出口的只是一串呻吟。

“喜欢吗？”小克劳奇很是兴奋地问。

“不……不喜欢，”纽特回答，又呻吟了一声才继续说，“慢点……”

小克劳奇当然不听他的，按自己狂乱的节奏继续了。他的进攻没什么章法，纯粹是在堆砌速度和力量，好像在反复敲一枚钉子，每一下都想把纽特扎透。纽特觉得自己要被掀翻了。然而在催情剂的作用下，这种进攻却逐渐磨去了锋芒，只显得有力，亲密……他不再痛了。被毫不留情撑开的地方适应了它新的形状，痛感变成了麻，又变成了痒，等着什么东西去抓一抓。等纽特再回过神来，他已经在摆动腰肢，迎合着小克劳奇的节奏。

然后小克劳奇的阴茎擦过了他的前列腺。

纽特的神识茫然了。他的身体还是他的身体吗？他什么也看不见，也就没法用眼睛确认。他对自己完全失去了控制。他不住地发抖，在小克劳奇第二次、第三次擦过那里时，他张开嘴轻轻地呻吟，他好像变成了一件古怪的乐器，只要按对了键，就能让他发出声音。

小克劳奇也知道自己找对了地方。每次他从那个位置擦过，纽特就不由自主地发着抖收缩起后穴，把他紧紧裹住。纽特呻吟起来好像小兽在摇尾乞怜。小克劳奇心里登时涌起一种伤害他的冲动。他拔出阴茎，把纽特向前一推，在纽特俯身倒在床上时紧跟着压上去，抬起他的屁股，再次彻底地进入，用力地插送，然后伸出一只手，掐住了纽特的脖子。

纽特张开嘴，不知是想要说话还是想要呻吟，可是呛住了。他的手指抽动着，似乎想要挣扎，指甲划过小克劳奇的小腹，但他的手被捆得那么结实，这当然没有用……小克劳奇用另一只手半环过纽特的腰，握住了纽特的阴茎，套弄了几下。它早已被前液沾湿，在他手中剧烈地抽搐，甚至变得更大，更硬，仿佛要迫不及待地迸射出蓄积的精液。小克劳奇又找到了纽特的前列腺，纽特的小穴仍然在随着每次撞击用力地绞住他，但这完全是身体的本能反应，他甚至不确定纽特自己能不能再感觉到了，因为纽特本来已经因性爱而泛红的脸现在又因为窒息涨得更红了，他大张着嘴，唾液随意地流淌出来，却没有空气能进入他的肺泡……他离死亡只有几十秒钟……如果现在他摘去蒙住纽特眼睛的丝绸，他会看见纽特的蓝眼珠鼓了出来……

纽特全身一阵剧烈的战栗，他达到了强烈的高潮，射了出来。小克劳奇立刻松开了他的脖子，但纽特涨红的脸和眼珠鼓胀的想象还对他起着作用。纽特的小穴因为高潮而一波一波收缩着，吸吮着小克劳奇的阴茎，他的快感一次强过一次，最终他也射了出来，就泄在纽特的洞里。他感到飘飘欲仙，感到极乐，感到狂喜。小克劳奇继续无意识地在纽特后穴里抽插着，直过了一分多钟才回过神，纽特还在他身下大口大口地喘着气。他不由自主地伸出手，把那块绸子摘了，又用魔法解开了纽特手腕上的绳索，那里现在勒出了一道红色的圈。纽特翻过身来平躺着，闭着眼睛不看他，但克劳奇看清了他眼角的泪痕。纽特的脸、脖子和前胸还都是红红的，脖子上有鲜明的指印子。他翻身时精液从他后穴中洒落了一些，浊白的液滴落在他的大腿上。小克劳奇知道自己一定射了很多，他太久没清枪了。

“你很不错，”过了半晌，两个人的呼吸都平缓下来了（纽特用了更久），小克劳奇对他说，“你是我尝过的最好的。”

纽特仍旧闭着眼睛默不作声。

“明天，”小克劳奇继续说，突然又亢奋了起来，露出扭曲的笑容，声音也变尖了，“黑魔王给我赏赐的时候，我可以求他让我在这段时间里留下你。我的工作值得最高奖赏，他会听我说我想要什么。”

纽特又沉默了很久，久到小克劳奇以为他累得睡着了，但最后纽特说话了。

“巴蒂·克劳奇，”纽特说，声音里充满厌恶，“我真恨你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 设定
> 
> 1) 小克劳奇的任务在哈利拿到三强杯的那一刻就完成了，按照伏地魔的指示，他第一时间设法离开比赛现场，幻影移形回到伏地魔身边，成为了伏地魔恢复肉身的路上最大的功臣，获得了丰厚的奖励和食死徒间无上的荣耀。
> 
> 2) 纳吉尼尚未被彻底困在蛇的身体里时取得了纽特的日记，里面记录了他关于默默然的研究，也写到了他从一个苏丹小女孩的身上分离了一只默默然，养在箱子里。94年到95年间的某个时候，纳吉尼把日记带给了伏地魔。伏地魔相信默默然会帮助自己赢得战争（为啥黑魔王都这么想呢）。
> 
> 3) 神秘事务司的食死徒奸细卢克伍德提供了司内关于时间的研究资料，伏地魔以此为基础制作了一只特殊的、可以让人回到数十年前的时间转换器。1995年7月，在恢复肉身一个月后，伏地魔将时间转换器交给他目前最信任的小巴蒂·克劳奇，让他回到二十年代，找到纽特，带回他和他的箱子。
> 
> 4) 小克劳奇回到了1927年，就在纽特的著作完成出版前后。他跟踪纽特数月，旁观了巴黎事件，注意到纽特和忒修斯关系缓和。后来纽特终于同意了忒修斯的晚餐邀请，小克劳奇就袭击了忒修斯，服用复方汤剂让纽特误以为自己是兄长，并在饭后趁纽特不备制服了他，取得了他的箱子，带纽特回到1995年。


End file.
